femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Jenna Kravitz (Psycho Wedding Crasher)
'Jenna Kravitz '(Heather Morris) is the villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film Psycho Wedding Crasher. As a child, Jenna's father was murdered by Jenna's mother, with implications saying that he was an abusive man. Afterwards, Jenna was left in the care of her fraternal aunt Daisy, who emotionally abused Jenna. In adulthood, Jenna worked as a dressmaker for her aunt's wedding planning business and dreamed of finding love and escaping her abusive guardian. When Jenna met bride-to-be Marci Belle and her fiancee Glenn Cooper, the delusional Jenna became obsessed with Glenn and decided that they were meant to be together. To get close to Glenn, Jenna went out on a date with Marci and Glenn's friend Scott Harrison, leaving their wedding reception after with him after stealing a pair of Marci's underwear. During the date, as Scott began trying to get intimate with Jenna, Jenna pushed him away and ran off. While running, Jenna intentionally tore her dress and feigned panic in front of a security camera, and later bashed her head on her steering wheel; doing all of this to make a convincing claim to Marci that Scott had tried to rape her. When Daisy found out what was happening and began berating her niece, Jenna snapped and killed her aunt by strangling her with measuring tape. She later broke into Marci and Glenn's house and placed a ring and lingerie belonging to Marci's friend Chelsea Allen in their bed, as well as leaving a lipstick print on a pillow, making it appear that Chelsea and Glenn were having an affair and driving Marci and Glenn apart. Later on, Jenna broke into Chelsea's home to send an email to Marci claiming to be in love with Glenn. But when Chelsea arrived home and caught her, the evil Jenna chased Chelsea briefly before stabbing her to death with a letter opener. She then texted Scott using Chelsea's phone to lure him to the house with the promise of a tryst, taking a photo of Chelsea's cleavage to further the ruse, before shooting him dead and staging the scene to look like Scott attacked and killed Chelsea and that she managed to shoot him just before dying. But when Jenna saw that her scheme had failed to drive Glenn into her arms, the psychotic villainess decided to take drastic action. In the film's climax, Jenna invited Marci over to talk, where she came to realize Jenna's true nature when she recognized her perfume as the one she left behind from breaking into her house. But before she could leave, Marci fainted, as Jenna had drugged her tea. Glenn also came to realize Jenna's villainous nature and tried to rescue Marci when he went to Daisy's store and discovered Marci trapped in the trunk of her car. But before he could let her out, Jenna knocked him out before sending the car off a cliffside with Marci in the front seat, wanting to stage her death as a suicide. She then returned to her aunt's store, where she had Glenn tied to a chair and arranged their "wedding". When Glenn angrily denied any feelings for Jenna, the delusional and evil Jenna prepared to kill Glenn with a knife when she interrupted by the doorbell, as Marci had survived the crash and had arrived to save her husband. When Jenna realized that Marci was in the house and again prepared to stab Glenn, Marci tackled her and the two women engaged in a fight, with Marci knocking Jenna out with a vase. But after she freed Glenn, the two discovered that Jenna had awoken and fled. The final scene showed Jenna working with another wedding planner under the name Karen, now fixating on another groom-to-be. Gallery Jenna Kravitz knife.jpg|Jenna threatening Glenn with a knife Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Niece Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Karma Houdini